Return Home
Return Home is the 19th episode of season 6 and the 149th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in Yumi's room, that she's reading a book in the middle of the night, when it sounds his smartphone. She receives a text message of Ulrich (of the future) that he wants to gather in the Factory, and the rest of the Lyoko-Warriors receive their text message in the house of their parents, to exception of Ulrich (of the past) and William; and he wants to gather in the Factory now. To the cape of some minutes after the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the entrance of the Factory with face of dream and yawns, and they ask what he wants at these hours in the night. They arrive to the laboratory and Ulrich (of the future) explains with attention what is going to happen in the future, explaining the long history. Half an hour later, they don't believe all the history and Sissi goes away, but Ulrich stops her teaching the photo with his smartphone in the future showing images on the sentinels. The Lyoko-Warriors are surprised a lot when learning on the dark future of X.A.N.A. if the mission failed in Lyoko, Aelita asks him who is the boy of the glasses, and Ulrich answers her that the boy is Alex Nicolas like the new member of the Lyoko-Warriors, but they don't know him still and it's the first time that they see it. Ulrich says that Aelita was the one who did him convince to Alex to go to Lyoko after the resurrection of X.A.N.A. and she will do it tomorrow, teaching another photo of the man who opened the supercomputer (Michael Korés) and says them that X.A.N.A. is alive still from the battle. Jeremy still without believing, checks the supercomputer and at the end Ulrich had reason, X.A.N.A. is alive indicating with a very feeble power with 42% of the power, X.A.N.A. ia still in some part of Lyoko. Ulrich asks Jeremy if he has still the multiple virus from the last time and says him that yes. Ulrich explains them more on the new sector, Cosmic Space and that there is a portal to the mountain sector. He checks it and also Ulrich had reason, it's still open but there isn't time to go to check it. Yumi receives a small call of Ulrich (of the past), and she answers the smartphone listening the voice. But she is garbled in front of Ulrich (of the future) and attacks him with his technician of the Penkat Silat, falls to the floor and Yumi accuses to him of an impostor. Yumi puts her smartphone in way speaker in front of the Lyoko-Warriors, and listen Ulrich's voice (of the past). Ulrich (of the future) says that he comes from the future and says that h was the opportunity to avoid have a dark future by the sentinels, the death of the students and professors included Samantha. Odd is concerned when hearing Samantha's name, and Ulrich says him that she will be murdered by the sentinels included all of them. Yumi and the other gather without Ulrich a bit far to debate a bit if it says the truth, then they decide to do a plan, trust in him and finish with X.A.N.A.. She asks Jeremy if they can call Ulrich (of the past) to the Factory, but he contradicts her that it isn't a good idea because it could cause a temporal paradox that would destroythe universe tissue and it's better to keep the two Ulrichs separated. Jeremy is prepared to finish with X.A.N.A., he works in the supercomputer and looks for the multiple virus, stored in the OneDrive (storage in a cloud) and the Lyoko-Warriors go to the scanners. They're virtualized in the sector 5, direct to the core zone, and Jeremy says them that X.A.N.A. is here still feeble and that is in the core, absorbing all Lyoko in question of seconds. While Anthea is sleeping in the bed with Franz in the Hermitage, he raises without doing noise when listening a sound in the laptop that proceeds of the living room, he checks it and he discovers that X.A.N.A. has gone back but very feeble, and by the camera of surveillance he checks that the Lyoko-Warriors are in Lyoko, showing his activities and Jeremy in the laboratory. Franz collects his things and the laptop, before gives him a small kiss in the cheek of Anthea and goes to the factory to all haste. While Jeremy downloads the program of the multiple virus through the OneDrive to the hard disk, that is about to to finish to 95% of the progress. In the meantime, the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the elevator, jump to go to the room of the core to detain X.A.N.A. outside the dome with their vehicles (Overwing, Overbike and Overboard). When arriving in the core, the Lyoko-Warriors observe X.A.N.A. who is absorbing the core with several black mantas and suddenly they're alarmed by the own X.A.N.A. there. The mantas fly and they shoot lasers to the Lyoko-Warriors, and they dodge them one to one. Odd jumps to the black manta flying to the core, and shoots him with his arrow laser to X.A.N.A. attaining by a time, but Odd finishes paralysed without moving. It falls to the empty and finishes devirtualized. X.A.N.A. takes control of Sissi again and call more mantas that they're surrounded not to escape, while Jeremy program the multiple virus and it's smart to execute it. It contacts Aelita that she needs to go to the terminal to activate the virus, leaving the Lyoko-Warriors distracted against the black mantas. Odd returns to the laboratory by the trapdoor and asks him what is he doing now. Jeremy says him that the virus is smart to execute and finish with X.A.N.A., when Franz arrives to the laboratory asking what is happening. Odd explains him the history of Ulrich which will happen in the future, teaching the photos of the sentinels and Michael Korés. He recognises it that he's the author of the death of Taelia's parents, and he asks where they took the photos. He looks the date and sees that it belongs to the future, with a date in the month of July, that at seven months in the future. Aelita drives the Overwing and goes to the terminal to activate the multiple virus. They jump but finishes devirtualized by a black manta and the virus destroys the black mantas, at the same time around the dome and in the middle of the battle the Lyoko-Warriors against X.A.N.A.-Sissi, but suddenly she is freed by the control of X.A.N.A. thanks to the multiple virus. Jeremy and Odd gladden by the victory of X.A.N.A., thanks to the multiple virus for the second time, when Aelita arrives to the room of the laboratory and everything has finished. Jeremy devirtualizes the Lyoko-Warriors. Later they gather in the laboratory and all has finished, but Yumi says: "For now…" with doubt. Suddenly Ulrich (of the future) looks that his arm is beginning to disappear little by little, and says him that it means that the future is saved and has changed. Then Michael arrives at the laboratory without remembering how he has arrived. Franz, angered, finishes him giving a strong blow with a fist in his face that leaves it unaware. But Ulrich continuous dispelling little by little, when Yumi finishes him giving a big kiss in his lips thanking for him warn him and he disappears completely. After a long night, the CIA agents arrest Michael Korés but without proofs to accuse him by the murder of Taelia's parents, and he will remain in prison by a determinate time while the Lyoko-Warriors go to his house to start another new year at the academy. Then Franz sees the photo of the boy of the glasses (Alex) and recognises him that he had seen in some part, without saying a word looking the Lyoko-Warriors. Yumi goes to Ulrich's home and throws a stone in the window to call Ulrich (of the past) and say that she wants to say him something. Drop, and finishes kissing him in his lips. He asks why she did this and she says that now it doesn't have importance, she smiles that she's impatient for happening another year in Kadic and afterwards she puts a serious face and says him that she has something that explain him tomorrow. Gallery Episode149.jpg|The multiple virus destroys black mantas and X.A.N.A. again. es:De regreso a casa fr:Retour à la maison Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes